


【星战】不雅情节（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Spanking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：有时候，西斯师傅也能化身办公室里的伪君子。
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【星战】不雅情节（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).

> 作者：溜达（Люда）

  
正文  
  
“达马斯克老师。”

普雷格斯快步穿过宽敞的回廊，不忘分神向两旁身着深蓝或是黑色制服的职员点头致意。  
  
科洛桑上层空域的采光很好，天气控制系统的那些人造光线能够优先落入达马斯克集团大厦的钢化玻璃窗，都要归功于上城区高耸入云的优越楼层位置。  
  
凡事都有代价。而这可不便宜。  
  
但对达马斯克控股集团来讲不值一提。  
  
只是一处小小的据点，静静地隐藏在光怪陆离的科洛桑，与其他银河系里最为富有的权利中心交织在一起。一些生意在这里完成，仅仅是为了方便——普雷格斯更愿意让封闭舒适的缪尼林斯特来处理这一切。  
  
也可以是单纯因为无聊。  
  
办公室沉重的金属门在身后合上，普雷格斯对着空气打了个响指。  
  
“出来吧，我的弟子。”  
  
在普雷格斯泡好一杯茶的功夫，再一转身，就能看见一个裹在一袭黑袍中的身影坐在了桌角，火红的头发在兜帽下若隐若现。  
  
乘坐私人电梯，在埃查尼卫兵的护卫下进入这栋建筑，普雷格斯偷渡进来的弟子几乎没有引起任何不必要的注意。  
  
普雷格斯把茶杯放在了办公椅对面的台面上。  
  
他掀开裹紧的黑袍，没有丝毫意外地面对他年轻弟子光裸的身体。

“你很好地践行了你师傅的指示，西迪厄斯尊主。”普雷格斯自顾自走到一扇不太可能引人注目的柜门前，一个透明的小瓶子落到了他的抓握当中。  
  
缪恩银行家踱着步来到他一言不发的弟子面前。“你应当对这种程序很熟悉了，西迪厄斯。”  
  
长手指蘸着湿滑的液体在人类微微分开的腿间打转，并不滑入。伴着矜持的捻弄，足以让西迪厄斯从牙缝间不住抽气，又不给那些红色毛发间的疲软性器足够挺立的动力。  
  
“转过去。”

西迪厄斯沉默着执行命令。  
  
普雷格斯未做出任何评价，只是动了动手指。  
  
一记清脆的掌掴在办公室里回荡，直到红印泛起才弄明白是被什么打了屁股的西迪厄斯登时双颊泛起愤恨的红色。  
  
“给你的师傅回应，西迪厄斯尊主，不要迫使我重复这一课。”普雷格斯说着，手上动作并未停止，又是一记响声。  
  
下一次的拍击落在了柔嫩敏感的会阴，西迪厄斯整个人几乎从办公桌上弹了起来。  
  
普雷格斯倚在桌边，轻描淡写地抬起一根手指。  
  
“还要我继续吗？”  
  
西迪厄斯发出妥协的呻吟，撅起臀部作为回应。  
  
缪恩人朴素的长袍下摆掀开了。“我很高兴你学到了东西，西迪厄斯尊主。”  
  
普雷格斯狠狠插入。不顾弟子慌乱的呼吸与抽动的身体，缪恩人压倒性地进攻，更像是流程性地抽插几下，在门外声音响起的前一秒适时停下。  
  
“达马斯克老师……罗克•纳罗斯已经到了，是否要将他请进来？”  
  
“带他过来。”普雷格斯不慌不忙地理理衣领，自顾自走到桌边坐下，把他长袍下部的松散尽数挡在结实沉重的桌案之后。  
  
“舔干净你自己制造的狼藉，我的西斯小婊子。”普雷格斯淡淡地下令，看着他刚被操开的弟子顺从地俯身，灵巧的舌随着桌面的水迹游走，巧妙地绕开还冒着热气的茶杯。  
  
“好了。”

普雷格斯抓起刚刚丢弃的黑袍随意抹了几下，又往桌下逼仄的空间一扔。  
  
“跪到这里面，西迪厄斯。”  
  
当肥胖的希林人努力把自己挤进对面的椅子时，普雷格斯已经在桌后若无其事地坐好。  
  
罗克•纳罗斯，一个十足的蠢货。但能被邀请来在不知情的情况下见证今天这场闹剧，应当是他的荣幸。  
  
资料在桌面上铺开，发出沙沙声。“那我们今天来是为了商谈……”罗克率先开口，眼睛里射出贪婪的光。  
  
“一家赌场的转让事宜，没错，”普雷格斯尽量控制自己的目光不要离开希林人的丑陋脸孔，“相信对于罗克•纳罗斯来讲只是小小问题。真是麻烦你还得亲自跑上这么一趟……”  
  
“哪里的事，达马斯克老师，”罗克的身体又不由自主往前挪动了些，“您太过誉了。”  
  
“啊，我希望我们还是先浏览一下合同，流程嘛。”普雷格斯不动声色地伸了伸桌下的左手，将那头柔顺的红发又朝自己按近了些。

“当然，老师，这没问题……”罗克•纳罗斯的废话已经溶解在紧贴着普雷格斯大腿颤抖的热度当中了。扣在他弟子后脑勺上的手不断收紧，吞入师傅的这种深度造成的呼吸困难早已足够西迪厄斯喘息出声的了，但普雷格斯在测试，挑战西迪厄斯忍耐的限度。  
  
显然结果是出乎意料的。  
  
普雷格斯最终还是大发慈悲地放开了手，他仿佛听见液体在人类的喉咙里呛咳，还有蜷缩着的西迪厄斯是如何压抑着屈辱小心翼翼地压下一波又一波的干呕。

就凭这点，他值得一个奖赏。普雷格斯摸准位置，轻柔地拭去弟子嘴角真实存在的满溢黏液。长靴勾起，摩擦那两边赤裸臀瓣间夹紧的沟壑，精准地送上刺激。不用原力就能感受到，普雷格斯欲求不满的西斯徒弟，在师傅的靴尖扭动，试图填满他幽深的欲壑，又徒劳而返。  
  
普雷格斯阴暗地笑。而罗克•纳罗斯迅速错误地接收到了缪恩人心情很好的信号，虽然某种程度上的确是这样。“那么，达马斯克老师，我们的价码能否……”罗克小心翼翼地赔笑。  
  
“价码，对吗？”普雷格斯漫不经心地捏着他弟子的脸颊，强迫光滑的口腔黏膜与他的硬挺摩擦。隔着软肉揉捏，手下的触感也变得奇妙。  
  
“合同是怎么说的？”  
  
罗克的脸僵了一僵。“老师……”  
  
“我懂，我懂，”缪恩人送上一个会意的表情，“我们的交情当然摆在这。但生意就是生意，相信你能理解。你看，在这里我已经尽我的最大可能为你创造了一些优惠条件……”话音戛然而止。  
  
“当然，达马斯克老师，”罗克迅速改了口，“那我们就赶紧签下合同吧。与您合作真是愉快。”  
  
再愉快也不能掩盖你是个蠢货的本质，普雷格斯在心里送上蔑视的一眼。  
  
趁罗克拿笔的时候，缪恩人更快地移动着长靴，挺送的幅度也增加了。鞋跟就好像正常一般有节奏地敲打地面，又骤然停滞——  
  
西迪厄斯到了，在师傅冰凉的皮靴表面，精液在普雷格斯的默许下洒在了西斯师傅的脚边。  
  
缪恩人长舒一口气，放下了签名的笔。  
  
“那么我们今天就到这里，”普雷格斯故意高声说道，“我的秘书会送你回去，罗克•纳罗斯。”  
  
“没问题，达马斯克老师。”罗克几乎是恋恋不舍地又回头看了眼桌上铺平展齐的合同。  
  
在门关严的一霎那，西迪厄斯就迫不及待地钻了出来，嘴角还挂着师傅留下的白色黏液。  
  
普雷格斯一把将弟子捞到自己腿上。“你做的很好，西迪厄斯尊主……恭喜你再次精进了。”  
  
西迪厄斯只是颔首，但字里行间的颤音出卖了他。“感……感谢您，师傅。”  
  
“我留意到……”普雷格斯意味深长地勾起唇角，手指停在西迪厄斯潮湿的穴口，“你还需要更多，我不知足的西斯小婊子。鉴于你的良好表现，我允许你在我这里尽情得到满足。”  
  
“自己坐上来。”  
  
  
  
一天结束时，黑戈•达马斯克依旧是独自穿过敞亮的走廊，步履匆匆地走出办公大楼。  
  
只是细心的职员仍能留意到，这次“老师”比惯常的下班时间要晚了好些。  
  
达马斯克老师真是勤奋工作，以身作则。  
  
职员们都这样想着，手中的工作效率又不自觉提高了几分。

**Author's Note:**

> 庆贺某位西斯励志成为有♂用的西斯师傅满两天hhhh  
我看是时候以身作则迅速更新敦促某人做些黑暗面老傻瓜（？）事宜了！  
妈的我这几天都在更什么啊！！我是哪根筋搭错了——


End file.
